bigbrotherukfandomcom-20200213-history
Bigg Boss Hindi 10
Bigg Boss 10 is the tenth season of the Indian reality TV series Bigg Boss. It began airing on 16 October 2016 on Colors. The show is also available after the original telecast on Viacom 18's digital platform – Voot. A new element called ‘Unseen-Undekha’ was introduced by way of unseen footage uploaded on Voot.This footage showed parts of the day that weren't included in the episode, from ‘wake-up call’ to ‘lights out’. The series was won by commoner Manveer Gurjar while reality star Gurbani Judge finished runner-up. The finale of this season was aired on 29 January 2017 Housemates Original entrants * Swami Om - Social, religious and political leader. He is 60 years old and is from Delhi, India. * Lopamudra Raut - model and beauty queen from the state of Maharashtra. She is an engineer by profession. She represented India at Miss United Continents 2016 pageant and was crowned 2nd runner up. She also won the "Best National Costume" award for India three years in a row. Previous representatives of India, Gail Nicole Da Silva in 2014 and Sushrii Shreya Mishraa in 2015 also won the award. * Manveer Gurjar - He is from Aghapur in Noida. He wanted to become an actor but could not pursue this dream of his. * Nitibha Kaul - Google Marketing Worker. She is from Kashmir. She is 23 years old and a former account strategist for Google Marketing Solutions. She became the first runner-up in the show Dabur Miss Rose and even been selected in the Times Fresh Face Delhi. * Rohan Mehra - Indian television actor and model. He is 27 years old and is better known for his role of Naksh Singhania in the TV serial Yeh Rishta Kya Kehlata Hai. He made his television debut on Channel V's show Gumrah: End of Innocence as Aarav. He has worked as a commercial model and in the films Uvaa and Sixteen (16). * Gurbani Judge - VJ, model and television host. She was the runner up of MTV Roadies and anchored seasons 6, 7, 9 and 10 of that series. She was also a contestant in Fear Factor: Khatron Ke Khiladi and I Can Do That. She acted in Zorawar and Aap Kaa Surooor. *Lokesh Kumari Sharma - Sharma is a 25-year-old student from Delhi. She is a Priyanka Chopra fan and wants to be like her. * Karan Mehra - TV actor, model and fashion designer. He played the lead role of Naitik Singhania in the television series Yeh Rishta Kya Kehlata Hai opposite Hina Khan. He also appeared in the movie '' Love Story 2050. participated in the dance shows ''Nach Baliye 5 and Nach Baliye Shriman v/s Shrimati along with his wife Nisha Rawal. * Akanksha Sharma - She is a Haryanvi writer and stage actress. She was married to Yuvraj Singh's younger brother Zorawar but later divorced. * Manu Punjabi - Reality TV Star. He lives in Jaipur. He participated in The Bachelorette India: Mere Khayaalon ki Mallika in 2013. * Gaurav Chopra - Television actor. He is known for his work in the series Left Right Left, Karma, Uttaran, and Pati Patni Aur Woh along with Mouni Roy. * Priyanka Jagga - Marketing Recruiter. Jagga is a recruiter in marketing from Delhi. After being evicted on Day 7 she came back as a wild card contestant on Day 42. * Rahul Dev - He is an Indian film actor and former model who works in Hindi, Punjabi, Telugu, Malayalam, Tamil, Kannada and Bengali films. He made his debut in the 2000 film Champion where he played a villainous role, for which he was nominated for the 2001 Filmfare Best Villain Award. * Navin Prakash - Teacher. He is a 26-year-old teacher, who was raised in Jhajha, a remote place in Bihar. He graduated from Delhi University and lives in Kolkata where he mentors Union Public Service Commission candidates. He is also a poet, activist and public speaker. * Antara Biswas (also known as Monalisa) - Bhojpuri film actress. She is a Bengali actress who has appeared in more than 100 Bhojpuri films. She was born to a Bengali Hindu family. In January 2017 Monalisa got married to hIn January 2017 Monalisa got married to her boyfriend Vikrant Singh Rajpoot in the house. Wild Card entries *Jason Shah - Fitness Model. He is a British born actor and fitness model.He was born to a British mother and an American father but later his mother married to an Indian man of Gujarati origin. He is currently living in Mumbai, India. *Elena Kazan - Film Actress. She is German-Russian actress who appears in German as well as Indian films such as Agent Vinod, John Day, Prague etc. *Sahil Anand - Actor. He is an Indian Film and Television Actor. He is known for his roles in Student of the Year and Babloo Happy Hai. He also participated in MTV Roadies (season 4). Weekly summary The main events in the house are summarized in the table below. A typical week begins with nominations, followed by the luxury budget task, punishment than a task for immunity or anything else and then the eviction of a housemate during the Sunday or Saturday episode called as "Weekend Ka Vaar". Evictions, tasks, and other notable events for a particular week are noted in order of sequence. Nominations table : indicates the celebrity contestant. : indicates the commoner contestant. : indicates that the Housemate was directly nominated for eviction. : indicates that the Housemate was immune prior to nominations. : indicates the contestant has been evicted. : indicates the contestant walked out due to emergency. : indicates the contestant has been ejected. : indicates the house captain. # Swami Om was evicted by the regular eviction process however in accordance with the secret room twist he was moved to a temporary abode and later returned in the week that followed. # Priyanka was evicted in the double eviction on Day 57. However, she was moved to the secret room and later returned to the house. # Priyanka was asked to leave the house by host of the show Salman Khan after a heated exchange with him during which he threatened to quit presenting the show from there on and for future seasons if Priyanka did not exit the house. Priyanka Left the house under the circumstances. It is unknown whether her decision was influenced by the producers but is strongly alleged. The nominations were carry forwarded because she was ejected. # Swami Om was ejected from the house after he threw his urine which he had stored in a container on Bani and Rohan during the captaincy task. # Abhishek was made house captain for three weeks following a task he won for eternal immunity. # Following an offer presented to all housemates by Bigg Boss, Khalid chose to take the lakh and left the house. Nomination notes * All the Celebrities had to nominate 2 Indiawale by mutual consent and they chose Aditya & Priyanka. * On Day 8, Housemates nominated face to face, with each Housemate nominated two Housemates from their opposite team. * Khalid was immune for Week 3 from nomination by winning The Immunity Challenge. * After Swami Om's eviction, he was sent to secret room. * All the housemates nominated a housemate for nomination and also to sit on the Telephone Task chair. * Lopamudra was immune for Week 4 from nomination by winning The Immunity Challenge. * Nitibha was also immune for Week 4 by using The Immunity Medallion. * All the housemates nominated 4 housemates by mutual consent. * Swami Om was immune for Week 5 from nomination as he returned as a wild card entrant that week. * Nitibha was also immune for Week 5 by using The Immunity Medallion. * Following Shivani's entry, she was exempt from nominations this week as she came as a wild card entrant. * Rohan was ejected from his captaincy due to not fulfilling his responsibilities and also was said he will never become captain in whole season. * Priyanka was automatically nominated after the whole house came to a decision with captain Gaurav. Bigg Boss also said no one will nominate her. * Jason walked out from the house after he fell ill. * Khalid re-entered the show where he was in the secret room with Priyanka. * Swami Om was safe from this weeks nominations as he got immunity. * Post the announcement of no eviction, Bigg Boss carried forward the nominations with Antara, Bani, Gaurav & Shivani getting nominated for eviction. * Rohan was eternally nominated as punishment for physically assaulting Swami Om. * Manveer qualified for the final week after winning the "Ticket to Finale" task. * Each housemate was assigned a parcel of one of their fellow contestant which they have to either deliver or destroy in a foyer. If they fail to destroy and instead deliver it successfully, they will get nominated for the week while the contestant owning the parcel will be safe from nomination. Mona got Manu's, Manu got Bani's, Bani got Lopamudra's and Lopamudra got Mona's parcel. Only Mona delivered her parcel. Hence, nominating herself. * Rohan was spared from his eternal nomination for the last nomination process. * Housemates were divided into two teams. For winning the task Team Manu consisting of Lopamudra, Manu and Manveer was declared safe from the last nominations, making it to the finals. On the other hand, Team Rohan consisting of Bani, Monalisa and Rohan was nominated. As Monalisa and Rohan were already nominated, whoever survived the eviction was to be tagged with Bani for the last eviction before the finale. * During the final week the public initially voted for who they wanted to save between Bani and Rohan. Audience voted for the four remaining housemates to win Bigg Boss, the three housemates with the fewest votes were evicted on Day 105 (the finale) with the Winner revealed on the same night. * Abhishek was declared as the winner on Day 105 whilist Bani, Lopamudra and Khalid became finalists. References External links * Official Website Category:Bigg Boss seasons Category:2016 Indian television seasons Category:Big Brother (TV series) seasons